Forbidden Lies, Betray the Heart discontinued
by 99writtenwords
Summary: 17-year-old Katara, who had lost her tribe, was suspiciously taken under the Firelord's care through callous lies at the age of four. An encounter leaves her enquiring her past as she sets out on a journey which may mean the death of her forbidden love.
1. Prologue Part 1

**Our Farewell – Within Temptation**

_The Fire Nation – powerful and victorious in all its splendour…The Fire Nation never falls back down when they are struck; they withhold the worst and live through the better. From their hands have men fallen, bloody ashes upon solid ground. Pervasive are them who lead the nations by their conquests. The Fire Nation held the home and heart of fire…The Fire Nation was the reason for my existence. _

_Thirteen Years Ago, Southern Watertribe_

**南方水****族 ****南方水****族 ****南方水****族**

Hollers of despair and screams for refuge enclosed the ears of the villagers in a hazed attempt at survival. The deaths of warriors came in a package of numbers as the Fire Nation stormed the icy grounds of the tribe, diminishing the very last of the South. The strength to endure the end of your love's survival had lashed at the thick shell of Hakoda's heart. It was him who ordered her to escape with the children, knowing farewell of her refusal. It was him who should be the first to die of his tribe, yet he sat solid, inside his walls of ice.

Hakoda glanced desolately at his children whose youth still overcame them. They sat across from him, awaiting the message he requested to state. Sadness overwhelmed him as the screams chilled from outside…soon they'd come for the chief and scavenge the land for the rest who hid quiet.

"Father, is there a reason for such screaming outside?" Katara had questioned.

A loud exhale of breath flew from the swollen lips of the chief, before he finalized his decision. He shook his head twice in response and returned his gaze to his eldest child. "Sokka, I plead you to take Katara with you on a canoe through the tundra. Go behind the icy shores and leave the village for…a couple hours. Don't protest my request, just do it. Take the back end of the igloo to the east shores."

"But Father, Gran-Gran says the east shores are not to be canoeing in. There are high glaciers that will hide us from your field of view. We-"

The pressure of footsteps pounded viciously towards the igloo and Hakoda's eyes widened sharply in worry. "Sokka, just run with Katara and leave!"

His children hastily exited the back of the igloo, just as ten men in red entered it. He was contemplating as to whether he should fight and wait for the rest to kill him…or to surrender and be killed at once. Painfully, Hakoda fell to his knees before them as he awaited the quick strike of death, but he was stunned when they grabbed hold of him and brought him towards a warship. They carried him down an unstable staircase and into a dark pit to die. When the door locked him into darkness, he realized the death he would die. It would have been better to have fought them all and died a death of a warrior…but to die slowly and have no absolute awareness of your children's being...would be a death he'd never suffice. Hakoda pressed his head against the cool ground of the pit and allowed the rocking of the boat to soothe him into a slumber.

**南方水****族 ****南方水****族 ****南方水****族**

"Sokka, you always sit in the front. Give _me_ a chance!" cried Katara as she shoved Sokka away from the canoe and stepped in first.

Sokka rolled his eyes and sighed, "Whatever, I'm still older than you…and I don't even think it matters."

Sokka stepped into the canoe after Katara and they began canoeing from the eastern shore. Provokingly, Katara said, "You're so stupid Sokka, just because you're older… you think you have to sit in the front and-"

"Will you be quiet, Katara!" he breathed in a hoarse whisper. His eyes travelled to a dark misty object moving towards them. The object created a raucous humming sound and as the object approached their tiny canoe, the sound grew louder.

"K-Katara…what is that?" Sokka inquired as nerves awakened within his body and nearly exploded when he saw what had come up into view. The Fire Nation. "Oh my - Katara, it's the Fire Nation!"

"What should we do? They won't hurt us, will they?" questioned Katara as Sokka pushed her to the back of canoe and plunged the rod into the water as he rowed hastily towards the village. The Fire Nation ship followed behind them as they parked against the eastern shore and hurried into the hushed village. They both came to a sudden stop as their eyes wandered the horror around them. Blood stuck to the icy sheets of the village and bodies laid immobile on the ground. Impulsively, Katara ran directly into the igloo to find their Father gone.

In frightened shock she ran back outside yelling, "Sokka, father is gone! He's not there. What should we…do?" Katara came to a stop when her eyes wandered to the place her brother once stood. She staggered to a body on the ground and thought of it as her brother…but it was not.

"Sokka?" her voice echoed throughout the empty land as she fell to the bloody grounds. Her eyes stared at the crimson-stained grounds for a long period of time before she screamed in anger and her small fist came down at the red snow. Her screams were muffled by a large hand clamping over her mouth and another hand enclosing around her neck. Moisture filled Katara's eyes as she screamed against the mouth, allowing her legs and hands to thrash at the stranger.

The stranger carried her into a ship, throwing her body and desperate cries to the dusty grounds of the Fire Nation vessel.

"Quiet, you dirty peasant!" the man in red ordered as her screams stifled to a low whinge. "You're lucky the Firelord decreed a better suffering for you. Your whole tribe was dismissed and quite easily, at that - but you're still breathing. Follow our ways and believe our words and your end will not come as quickly as the rest of your people's did."

Katara's head drooped slowly into a nod as the stinging in her head blanked the sudden events, into a hazy memoir.

**南方水****族 ****南方水****族 ****南方水****族**

**Author's Note: **This is part one of the prologue. The following chapters will not be in third person, but mainly through Katara's perspective. You read…now review.


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Selfish Jean – Travis**

**火火火火火火火火火**

_Two Years Later, Fire Navy Ship_

"Princess Katara, straighten up! There will be no need for _any_ indolence here. Keep your chin up, your eyes forward and back erect in a modest manner. Is that clear?"

"Certainly, Instructor," I said, the two words mumbling out in an incoherent sentence. The sun was a steady flame, readying an attack to devour me. The back of my hand came up to wipe the icy sweat from my brow, as I mended my posture. Every day, my mind thought back to the time I had spent in that dark and uncomfortable room; shut from the sun's heat and away from any contact with creatures of my kind. I was grateful for being removed from that room by the decree of my Father, the Firelord…but it hurt to think Father would send me away from my home country, to visit the _other_ nations. Father shares my beliefs of the Fire Nation being the best nation of them all, and he says that one day, there will be only one nation – the Fire Nation!

Home was now the direction for this ship and I spent each day being instructed by Instructor Dai in the manners of a princess. Her daughter, Sayomi, was the one who instructed me in the way of a southern Fire Nation dance. She was less strict and often sneaked a few fire gummies for me to chew on.

"Princess, you must pronounce your words _clearly_! Do not mumble them under your breath, it is rude. Now repeat it in a clear, loud and enunciated voice," ordered Instructor Dai as she clamped a hand onto my jaw and made me cough a few fire gummies out.

"Yes, Instructor!" I articulated.

"Humph. Very well…Now, princess, some tasks in Kirachu have left me unable to continue on in my schooling. You will be left on this ship, as it will take you back home to the Fire Nation. We'll meet again," assured Instructor Dai as she quickly bowed and walked towards a servant, who whispered urgently in her ear.

I stared blankly at the ground where the Instructor once stood. She had left so quickly for me to even give a remark… "Goodbye," I murmured under my breath as I turned in the direction of my room.

**火火火火火火火火火**

"Princess, do you need an escort to your room?" enquired Yun Ki as she stumbled behind my steadfast stride, with one of my Earth Kingdom dolls in hand.

"No," I affirmed as I increased my stride towards my room.

I turned a corner and quickly broke into a run with Yun Ki running and shouting my name from behind. "Princess! You must not leave me behind. I am only here to help you," stated Yun Ki as I entered my compact room and slammed the door behind me. "Princess, get out here this minute!" she ordered angrily from outside the door.

_She has no right!_

Anger boiled within me as I sat myself against the door and listened to the voice of Aisla converse from outside. "Is there a problem?" she had asked.

"Yes, there is a problem. That horrible, horrible little girl just slammed her _stupid_ door in my face. I don't deserve this shit, Aisla. It's ludicrous!" Yun Ki exclaimed.

I pressed my ear closer against the door.

"Lower your voice Yun Ki, they'll kill you for your treason against the princess. Let's just go," Aisla murmured.

"Are you kidding me? That princess hardly contains any blood of the Fire Nation. Did you not hear what Dai said?"

"I heard what Dai said and I suggest you hold your tongue before it can no longer be used. You know the consequences, Yun Ki," Aisla stated to that worthless servant, as I stood to my feet in anger.

"Wait, okay. I'm just going to knock on her door," whispered Yun Ki as she knocked twice on my door. "Princess, is there anything I can-"

My hand wretched the knob of the door back and my lips flew open, screeching, "What part of _no _do you not understand!" Swiftly, I took hold of an intricate vase and launched it towards the two maids. "_Go_ away!" I screamed, "I don't _want_ you here!"

I turned from them and slammed the door shut as I made way to the clean bed, entombing my face in the soft pillows.

**火火火火火火火火火**

A knock came to my door and I leaned forward, voluntarily smoothing out the wrinkles on my dress. My hair came down in dark chestnut ringlets and bounced softly as I slumbered towards the bedroom door- opening it.

"What do you want?" I slurred, as both hands came to rouse my eyes, to take sight of Admiral Zhao standing before me.

"It's Admiral Zhao, princess. I have some news to deliver," said Zhao as he bowed deep before rising to a stand.

"This news better be worth your disturbance," I spat, as my lips pouted forward. My feet gave an uneven stand as I wobbled left to right, my eyes dancing around the room in indistinct concentration.

"Prince Zuko has left aboard from the Fire Nation with your uncle, Iroh. They are to make meet with this ship in the port of Gaoling. They're both very excited to see you, princess. Any preparations are to be made henceforth in my knowing." A shun of a grin placated itself on the Admiral's face, as my gaze was now fixed on him in speculating interest.

"Prince Zuko…The member to my kin…? And a man you call uncle Iroh…I see. You may leave now," I stated sternly as my hand pushed against the heavy door to close it. My brother and uncle have left the Fire Nation to visit me…but if they are coming on a ship, they must be leaving on a ship. I paced tauntingly, back and forth across my room. I came to a stop in the centre of the room…but if he is leaving on a ship, it would be best if I leave with him! Had the thought not passed through the minds of everyone else?

A smile urged itself onto my face as I completed a twirl in sudden delight. I came to a stop and allowed the twirl to advance into the movements of my hips. Swaying to an inaudible beat, I found my hands raised above my head as it rolled back, allowing my hair to hang onto the movements of the dance. It had been a good amount of weeks since Sayomi had given me a lesson, which once performed, tended to leave the men on this ship breathless.

A giggle escaped my next breath as my hips rocked forward, desiccating back, as my movements joined in with a quicker beat. The song that voiced itself in my head was one of instruments, like djembes being beat at, as whispers of sweet lore could be heard by the elders of the Fire Nation. To inveigle with a lingering beat was the heart to Saymoi's dancing, but a fervent cry banging from a djembe was the lead to the movements I swayed. It was always one thing to deceive, but another to bribe.

**火火火火火火火火火**

**Author's Note: **This is part two to the prologue of Forbidden Lies, Betray the Heart. It has been recently modified on Friday, May-28-10. A review/comment is most appreciated and for accounts who review/comment will receive a message/note of the preview for the next chapter. You can also visit my site at **.com** for larger previews of the story. Cheers. =)


	3. Greetings and Lies

**Slow Me Down – Emmy Rossum **

_Kirachu Island, Fire Nation_

**火火火火火火火火火**

**Instructor Dai's P.O.V**

Upon the throne, he sat fierce and impassive, a cup of tea edging towards his lips. Beside him stood a fraudulent woman, her eyes wretched and cruel. Her sinewy frame loomed over him in an unspoken claim, her slender fingers gracing the holder of such covetous luxuries as the pupils of her brown eyes moved onto us. Sayomi's quivering form unfazed to a stop as I tightened my grip on her wrist and pulled her down to her knees, before the Firelord.

It was foolish to be frightened of his next words, but surely the work we've accomplished with the princess would be to his satisfaction. We trained, groomed and paid false respect to his spoiled little peasant girl. What he'd want with that child, was much too sickening for observing women to ingest. My hold loosened on Sayomi's wrist as taunting footsteps proclaimed itself loudly, against the rocky terrain of the throne room. Nerves pounded against my heart as his footsteps came to a stop beside Sayomi.

He leaned down and his sullen voice gently lured in her ear, "Followed my demands, have you? Young whore, do you fear the penalties of corrupting such another mind to rebuke your lord's demands?" _Do not answer, Sayomi_, I thought, as my hands clenched and unclenched nervously against the room's gravel.

"No, my lord. Never, my lord," Sayomi hastened out rapidly as a choked cry escaped her next breath. I fought desperately to remain unmoved at the sudden sound.

"Do not lie, young whore. You make me tired – servants, kill this woman," demanded the Firelord, as my next breath caught in my throat. Men caught hold of Sayomi's bandaged arms as I raised my head to view the brutal restraints she was given, but it ended too fast when a dagger had plunged into her delicate womb.

An unsettling churning erupted in my stomach as I soon realized the soft whimpers that persisted through my lips. Holding his distance, he turned to me, "My dear, servant girl. Father was quite good to you, even if you _were_ a terrible little witch. You were quiet, respectful and had intelligence that many other peasants lacked. He liked you, but his likeness leaves me sorry for my hatred towards you. What a folly that you have become? You are imprecise and foolish to have leaked such treachery against the princess, Katara."

The waterless containments of my eyes dared to fail into moisture as a grim smile spread over his face. He would turn that child into a monster! Just as his Father did to me; leaving me into a spineless pawn to his needs and demands. "I have been good to you! I do not deserve the death of my child…I have been good, but that little girl your willing to destroy is more honourable to die than Sayomi. Foolish am I? Trial not others, if you cannot trial yourself," I snapped in disdain, as realization of my mistake dawned upon me.

His smile darkened as he shook his head twice and muttered, "You silly, silly old woman." His hand suddenly came under my chin and jerked me to a stance. He kept his hand under my chin, running it down the skin of my neck as his thumb traced over the veins beneath. His expression moulded into false regret as his arms tightened around my neck and my breaths began to clench viciously. "I will do you the honour of killing you myself," he added generously as his hand heated rapidly and an unsettling wail flew from my lips, haunting my ears as the world fell silent.

**火火火火火火火火火**

_Fire Navy Ship, Gaoling Port_

**Princess Katara's P.O.V**

Just a few kilometres between us parked a ship at the grand port of Gaoling. From a good distance, my eyes could make out the small clumps of figures who were exiting the metal ship. I leaned over the deck's rail to face my reflection in the sea waters. A golden circlet rested over the chestnut brown hair which streamed from my face in multiple ringlets, barely swaying with the vicious winds. A large disc of gold enwrapped my neck with a patterning of lapis lazuli and carnelian stones. I wore a pleated _kalasiris_ that acted as a shawl as it covered one of my shoulders, dividing the top, from below my chest up to my neck. The bottom hem of the dress reached to my ankles and a belt was fastened at my waist, creating a tight fit over my frame.

I stepped back from the ship's rail as the ship came to an abrupt stop beside the metal vessel that was once a few kilometres away. A simple glance at the admiral's face gave me understanding that we had arrived safely to meet my brother. I wrapped my arms around me to shield myself from the icy winds that cut at my bare skin as the admiral escorted me to the navy ship's exit. A couple guards followed behind us silently, as the base of our sandals clanked against the rusted metallic steps.

On the sandy grounds of Gaoling, we waited until the sight of two figures walked forward towards our ship. As they approached closer, I could see that the figures were ones of an elder man and a boy about two years older than I. The elder man fashioned himself in a _toga picta_ of a deep red embroidered with a golden thread and a black cloak, a _sagum_, which reached to his knees. The boy wore a white loincloth made of linen which was held by a thin brown rope around his waist that left the rest of the cloth hanging to his knees. His torso was evidently bare, but a similar disc of gold bound around his neck made for the exception. A thick golden cuff with his royal status wrapped around the top part of his arm, whereas as a smaller cuff wrapped around his arm's wrist. His raven black hair contradicted the elder man's long grey locks.

They bowed shortly as I gave a similar reply in respect. Just as I had inspected the two males, they too were doing the same with me – their eyes burning intensely into the intricate details of my appearance.

"Admiral," greeted the elder man as Zhao walked forward to clasp arms with him. "Many years it has been since I've seen your face. But now, we meet again and with the young Princess Katara too," the elder man turned his peculiar gaze onto me, "Allow me to introduce myself as Iroh – brother of your father and uncle to you, Princess Azula, Prince Zei and Prince Zuko beside me."

I moved my gaze from Uncle Iroh to my brother, Prince Zuko. "Ah, yes. Good day, Uncle Iroh and Prince Zuko," I welcomed as I turned to Zhao with an order, "Admiral, escort us into privacy." He nodded gravely before either male could voice a word, as he turned on his heel and led us all up the ship's steps in silence. The admiral continued to lead us into a dark room, with dim candles illuminating the walls and the small table which was prepared with cups of tea. As Prince Zuko and Uncle Iroh sat at the table, the admiral left and I shut the door to join them.

"So, Princess Katara…you must be quite exhausted after this long journey's travel. Not being home for quite the while," muttered Uncle Iroh as he brought a cup of tea to his lips and slurped silently.

I looked up from beneath my eyelashes with a cold stare, before I lied, "There isn't much to be exhausted from."

Iroh received that as an honest answer and shifted in his seat uncomfortably as he inquired, "Are you gifted with any abilities?"

"I do not know," I answered nimbly as my stare hardened onto Prince Zuko.

He looked up and returned the stare before glancing back down while grumbling an incoherent sentence under his breath, "Thank the spirits. It would seem worst if you were as gifted as Azula. When do you arrive home?"

"That is yet to be discussed," I stated as my gaze softened onto Uncle Iroh. "If you have arrived on a ship, then-"

He held up a hand to silence my request. "It has already been decided, Princess. You are to board our ship tonight as we make our journey back home. If that is to your agreement, of course."

I smiled softly before answering, "Of course," and raising a cup of tea to my lips, as my gaze shifted to the prince from behind the cup.

_Two Weeks Later, __The Palace City, Fire Nation_

**火火火火火火火火火**

A stone wall braced itself as a border around the Fire Nation's capital, leaving the entrance as a golden gate to the palace city itself. The gates unlocked and slowly opened, revealing the hidden thousands who cheered raucously while throwing pedals of fire lilies into the air. In a carriage, I sat aside a smiling Prince Zuko as he welcomed his familiar nation's cheers for both our safe arrival and the Fire Nation's army who had made a recent victory upon an Earth Kingdom city in the east. Hands waved in the air and palm leaves swayed beside those hands as we went deeper into the city until we had reached the doors to the Fire Nation palace. Prince Zuko was clothed in the same attire from when we first met, but a crownpiece was now added to his hair. A white tunic, a _peplos_, wrapped over my body in a distinct cut that left one shoulder bare and the other covered with a thick white linen shawl, the thread lined in gold. Uncle Iroh had left to tend to the army, leaving Prince Zuko to lead me inside the unfamiliar walls of the palace. As we strode nearer towards them, two guards opened a sturdy door of a palace room. They bowed deeply as Prince Zuko came closer to intertwine his hand with mine in reassurance. How he knew I was nervous was what shocked me more than his sudden comfort as we walked into a room packed with royal subjects…and royalty.

The voices in the room fell into silence at our entrance, as a man stood to his feet from a golden throne with a _paludamentum_ over his shoulders, the symbol of imperial power. Prince Zuko led me towards the throne as the crowd noiselessly parted. Two guards followed behind us as we reached the throne and the Firelord came down the steps. Immediately, we both fell down to our knees in respect, but were promptly chastised by the sudden act - by the Firelord himself, "Children, children, there is no need for such a dry welcoming as that. Stand to your feet so I may behold you both."

Claps from observing watchers continued as we both came to a stance before our father. He stepped toward Zuko first and took hold of the sides of his face as he kissed his brow in a loving greeting. Warmth awakened in my stomach as I observed the Firelord's love for the prince. "Father," he said as he stretched his hand out to pull me aside him. "This is Katara."

I brought my head low, before raising it to seal my gaze with the Firelord. Father nodded and stated, "Princess Katara, beloved daughter, it has been a great time," he moved closer towards me and came to a crouch before me. "I've heard rumours of your beauty, but none has lived higher to the real thing. So young, yet yours eyes hold so much intelligence…it makes me question myself," he murmured as he kissed each of my cheeks. "Welcome," he declared as the claps increased in pitch and he stood to his feet.

My gaze lifted to two children in royal attire coming down the steps to greet us. The male who seemed to be the eldest, was dressed in Zuko's exact clothes, whereas the female wore a similar _peplos_ as mine, but in a deep red and a silk shawl. Her golden circlet was as mine as she came to a stance before us. Zuko provided an analogous greeting to his siblings, as the Firelord had given us. I followed the same greeting for both, who I supposed were Prince Zei and Princess Azula. The greetings repeated as we met with other royalty amongst us.

_The Palace, Fire Nation_

**火火火火火火火火火**

The room's walls were of block stones that aligned against other stones in my vast room of reds and gold. A night of festivities and dining were enough to exhaust me for one day. After the greetings, Zuko had toured me around the palace, showing me his favourite halls and hidden rooms. Of all my siblings, I adored him the most. Maybe, because he was simply more caring or maybe it was something other. Zuko lay across my bed, explaining the reason why we had a step-mother called Aza, while I got changed and dressed into a night gown. I stepped out of my dressing room in a transparent robe, my hair removed of any ornaments as I l strolled towards my bed and lied beside him.

Atop of the sheets, we lay side by side with our faces turned towards each other. His hand moved forward to brush a stray piece of hair from my face as he murmured, "You know, you're a lot better than Azula is. She's a prodigy at firebending, and everyone adores her…but you – your just…wait, if you don't bend an element, do you specialize in anything other?"

I nodded softly as I whispered, "I dance."

He raised an eyebrow at the unexpected answer, as his lips quirked into a small smile, "You dance? Seriously? Show me."

My mouth opened to laugh as I shook my head in a refusal.

"Whatever," he murmured as he firebended the candles out and nuzzled his face against my neck.

A moment later, with my eyes wide open in the darkness, I asked, "Are you seriously going to sleep here?"

Against my neck he muttered, "Only if forever."

**火火火火火火火火火**

**Author's Note: **That's the end of the third chapter, also known as part three of the prologue, modified on **11/07/2010**. Our main characters are introduced in this chapter, as well as Katara slowly being adapted into this lifestyle. This is the introduction to the story; it will all begin in the fourth chapter. _**Review if you want a sneak peak of the fourth chapter.**_

**Kalasiris: **a robe/dress worn by bother sexes in ancient Egypt. Made of linen and comes in different cuts according to the centuries.

**Toga picta: **usually, it's an all-purple garment, but in the Fire Nation's case, it's red. It's considered special as it is embroidered with gold thread which is worn by a Roman general during a triumphal parade. Julius Caesar of ancient Rome even adopted this garment as his own.

**Loincloth: **a piece of material fastened around the waist which is worn by males.

**Peplos: **a tunic (photos in profile) based from the ancient Greece.

**Paludamentum: **a red cloak, which was a symbol of imperial power and was worn, highly ornamented, only by the ruler of ancient Rome.


	4. Untamed and Gifted

**Dark Blue – Jack's Mannequin**

_Eleven Years Later, the Royal Palace, Fire Nation_

**火火火火火火火火火**

**Princess Katara's P.O.V**

Spirits, he was sexy. Dark and daring, with a feral presence that seemed to be barely repressed below his exterior. His golden eyes held a darker understanding, harmonizing gracefully with his chiselled and matured face to make him unbearably attractive. His sensual lips seemed to quirk unintentionally as he drew another ragged breath, his face reflecting his body's impatient control. The sudden contort of his face was one etched in my memories, something that went alongside things like knowing the way his eyes glittered when he laughed and the smooth texture of his ashen-gold skin. With the exterior, I knew the interior just as well. I knew the pace in which his heart sped when I grazed a finger softly over his firm hips or how his eyes dimmed when he was angered.

I knew him. I knew him all…and I knew the wrongfulness of us being so close – too close. He had claimed it to be physical love, yet we never actually made love. It was nothing more than the simple brush of our lips or the roving of our hands travelling to unfamiliar places. We wanted to know how it felt to be with the opposite sex, so we met for these experiments. But with each experiment, the more we wanted to go past the simple encounter of our lips or the painful linger of our hands. With each experiment, we feared it was more than just a little experiment with the physical of our fraternal love, but the emotional as well. At least, that was how it was for me.

In all morality, this was forbidden between familial relations. However, it was impossible to resist the confusing fire that awakened inside me when his warm fingers would tickle against my waist or a regressive groan escaped his lips, which seemed to delight me more than it should. Being partially undressed with each other was as revealing as we would get; I would reveal my chest whereas he would reveal his. Obviously he had the extra perks, but placing my hot mouth to his cool and toned chest did enough to meet my satisfaction. His mouth skipped my lips and travelled from the edge of my jaw down the length of my neck as he murmured against it hotly, "Damn, you're beautiful, Princess," as he pushed me deeper against the sheets to cover my body with his, the warmth of his hand lifting my bare thigh.

The smell of him was so primal and raw, beautiful in its own fragrance as my lips parted to release a confined cry. The sound of my heartbeat taunted my ears, as did my bated breathing. The sweaty pads of my fingers slid down his smooth carved chest, a cause of his intense firebending training, as my legs tightened around his waist. We came against each other hard and tight, building up into a heated intensity of an uncontrollable desire - I felt my underwear being tugged at by anxious fingers.

My hands pushed against his chest, pulling back from the direction that this was heading to. He pulled back, his face hovering mine while he gasped in a breathless state, his body shuddering with the remote pleasure we allowed ourselves. For me, the simple gracing of his fingers set me ablaze…I wasn't sure what he felt, but looking in his eyes, the emotion was naked with desire.

If it wasn't for me, I would have been pregnant with regret a long time ago. He knew just that, which led him to control his peaked desire and slowly roll off of me. His chest still heaved against the bed sheets at the impact those simple encounters left him. My gaze dawdled onto him in amusement, as I leaned forward in my bed and picked up my torn bra.

"Wonderful," I remarked as a frown settled over my features at having my favourite brassiere destroyed.

He glanced at the piece of clothing as if seeing it for the first time. He shrugged and muttered, "You have plenty."

I pouted my lips and jumped off the bed in my underwear only. I walked before a mirror to attempt at fixing my hair. Indifferently, I requested, "Please, leave now. I don't want you here. G-Go find Mai, we'll meet at sundown for dinner."

The strength of his gaze fixed on me harshly before the bed croaked and he pulled a top over his head. His footsteps awakened against the stone floor as his bare feet pounded towards the door, he stopped behind me as I stood in front of the mirror. His hand moved to push my hair aside from my face, as his fingers roamed to caress my mouth down to the hollow of my bare back. He raised his fingers higher, to entangle them into the curls of my hair. I leaned into his warm touch before it disappeared and the door locked itself behind him.

**火火火火火火火火火**

Azula strode aside me as we entered the royal dining hall, bowing respectfully before taking a seat around the vastly round table. The walls were of a taupe stone with the nation's insignia etched around historical names of past rulers and heroes. In an entrancing dance, patterns were elegantly shaped beside these titles.

Servants circled the table repetitively, to place dishes upon dishes of meals that would never be completed, as silence quenched the family's hunger before a utensil could be barely lifted. Zuko lounged in his seat thoughtfully as he plunged a pink berry into his mouth, his teeth sinking in on the juices as he met my gaze while stroking his fingers against the pastel skin of his fiancé, Mai. Three seats to the left of Zuko sat Zei aside Azula, his lips moving quietly to allow hearing only to her. Azula's eyes widened as they fortuitously glanced at me. At the table's head, Father sat beside our step-mother, Aza, a frail woman who pinned her dark hair into an intricate chignon and wore long burgundy silks that concealed the truth of which she really is – a haggard and pretentious bitch.

A servant made her turn around the table with a basket of buns in hand, placing one onto a royal's dish, with the aid of a tong. As she made her way towards me, I used the opportunity to stand to my feet and in one spontaneous act, sweep the basket from her arms in a graceful manner. The corner of my lip lifted as the servant's eyes widened and she fell down onto her knees.

"Forgive me," she murmured, without knowing exactly what the cause was to be forgiven for. I brushed her off with a hand-gestured demand as I placed a bun onto Azula's plate, feeling the burn of all six stares on me, even Father.

The clatter of metal against metal was made known by Zuko first, his chopstick being the first to fall. "Katara, what in all manners, are you doing? That's servants work. You sometimes forget, you are the daughter of a King," stated Zuko, his voice hard, contradicting the light glimmer in his eyes that displayed his utter amusement.

My teeth came down on my bottom lip to halt my giggles as I replied, "Its woman work. Whoever I am, I'm still a woman, aren't I?" I continued my serve as I approached Zei. A light stubble covered the bottom curve of his face as his face simpered in enjoyment, the soft waves of his hair reaching his shoulders in a handsome way. His golden eyes skimmed over me, the very act of his stare tending to make me feel bare and feeble.

"Fire Lady Aza, what do you think? Should a princess carry out the duties of a handmaiden?" enquired Father to his fool of a woman.

I did not bother to hear her response as I squirmed at the sudden hands, seizing me by the waist and pulling me down against a hard, firm chest. Rough fingers came under the skirts of my dress, tickling the bare skin of my body as I laughed uncontrollably, my hands struggling to keep a firm clutch on the basket. Tauntingly, the voice of Zei jeered in my ear, "Do remember, that the only food that is actually worth eating is what _she_ serves me."

A grin spread across Zei's face as he sustained his appalling act to humiliate me. My eyes were barely able to meet the angered ones of Zuko, as he bit into the starchy bun. The look of his cold glare allowed me to regain a sense of control as I murmured, "Let me go, brother."

_Rule #1: Never -in any circumstance, at the cause of royal posture – murmur._

**火火火火火火火火火**

The shadowy lights of fire flickered from upon a great set of sconces. The fire's wavering became a mock as my wearied body sank into the crimson silk sheets of my bed. The smell of his fragrance was stained into the very thread of these sheets; it lingered with the sheer sweat and attar on his body – wonderful and honest. I inhaled deeply as a knock pounded twice on my door. After great thought, I slid off the bed in groups of tied silks and curls of unorganized hair as I turned the door knob to reveal Azula, her body still wearing the skirt from the evening.

She took two steps into my room before she turned to me, "Zei is not feeling well," informed Azula. "He's been taken to his bed." Her hand lifted a beaded necklace with stones of precious jewels, a gift Zuko had given me for my seventeenth centenary. She raised an eyebrow at me before placing it back down.

"A gift," I told her softly. "Now answer me the reason you come to tell me this."

"Your hair looks nice, but in the terms of Zei's case…he has requested a certain remedy," Azula divulged. "Apparently, he's quite fond of the fruit tarts, as you prepare them. He wonders if you might go to his room and prepare some of these in your own special way - with the honey and matter."

Audacious of him to request my services, particularly when there is a flaw so visible it almost pains me not to find the reason. Without delay, I nodded my answer, indicating for Azula to leave the room before I brushed through my hair. The door shut behind me as I strode in my silk nightgown towards the chamber of Zei.

My hands pushed against his door to walk inside his room, past the decorative fountain of water -which _I_ was quite fond of- and towards the small kitchen in his room. I barely glanced up to view Zei, resting as if he were ill, on his bed. I heated the readymade tarts on the stove while a spoon in hand churned the thick, saccharine of honey. After gently drawing out the finished honey with a ladle into a bowl, I began placing the heated tarts onto a dish, before putting both the honey and the tarts onto a platter.

I turned to his bed and carried the platter of food towards him, as he muttered, "I love watching you cook."

He made room on his bed for me to sit as I placed the platter in front of him. He grinned boorishly as he dipped a finger into the honey before leaning up against me and sticking it into my mouth. Inelegantly, my tongue went over his finger to taste the honey as his free hand took my finger and dipped it into the honey dip, plunging it into his wet mouth. He stared at me as his tongue grazed my finger. I stared back in a wonder; so many things were wrong with him. I pulled my finger back and said, "Now eat brother. You'll feel better." Though I certainly hoped he didn't.

"Feed me," he ordered as I rolled my eyes at his ill-mannered and immoral demands. I reached for a tart and stuffed it into his mouth as he laughed uncouthly; I bit a piece of another tart before stuffing the rest into his mouth. I watched him swallow the tarts easily as he affirmed, "I love you, Katara."

"As a brother should," I countered instantly, as I picked up a tart and idly nibbled at it.

He stared at me curiously as he raised his eyebrows and insinuated, "I want you." At that statement, I stopped chewing to pull my full attention onto him. Of what exactly did he want from me? He moved closer, are thighs touching as he slowly hovered over me and continued, "As a man wants a woman."

I gaped at him in utter bafflement. He cannot be serious? A dumb brute he is if he thinks I'd ever-

He jerked my body as he pulled me under him roughly. My hands pushed against him desperately as I muttered, "Don't force me, Zei," in an attempt at handling the situation calmly. I moved my mouth away from his as he leaned down to kiss me.

"Don't worry…I won't hurt you," he stated as his hand came under my dress and against the inside of my thighs, making me squirm unwillingly at his touch. His eyes took on an animal presence, a savage glare as he pressed harder against me while tearing off a strip of my dress.

My voice pitched higher as I contended, "I won't be that fun, Zei. I'm not a virgin," I lied. He gripped my neck with a hand and brought his wet mouth against my bare skin as his pants slid off. GH

His hot mouth breathed against my skin as he purred, "Ah, shit. I really did fancy you to be a virgin, but certainly in these circumstances…I could hardly care." His hand delved further to rip off the undergarment beneath the skirt of my dress as my every movement protested his. He lifted his head over mine and I took the opportunity to claw his face, leaving a bloody mess as he growled and his hand came against my waist, heating it until I was sweltering in a heat of awakened fire. A vociferous scream gave way from my throat, the heat scorched against my skin as he took off his undergarment and came between my legs.

Through all the pain, the heat haunted and blazed against my skin, the desperate pleads of my voice echoing in my ears as water glistened at my eyes. I threw my head back as his hand gripped harder on my waist, pushing the blistering heat deeper into my skin.

My eyes widened abruptly to take in a series of events. The movement of his body as he tried to tear through the ends of my clothes, the hot mouth against my skin and the taunting gushes of water which spurted endlessly from the fountain. If I could all but touch the cool moisture of the water, this would end…and I would have my revenge.

But the impossibility of that continued to taunt me, as did my fingers which twitched anxiously, filling my arms with an unknown blaze that added a new irascibility. I no longer cried for Zei to stop his wretched act, but for the unseen scald my hands were awakening. It felt like waves of blood and water were streaming into the ends of my hands. The weight of my hands became dense as I closed my eyes and curled my fingers inward to loosen the weight. Everything froze.

Zei's hand no longer burned or tried to rip the remains of my dress in an attempt at fulfilling his desires. I opened my eyes to see an ice sculpture of Zei leaning over me, his eyes widened and his body naked. I gawked in fear and in mirth. I touched my waist to feel it heated with a new scar. Hastily, I jumped off his bed and threw the covers over his frozen body. I held the scraps of my dress against me as I staggered out of his room in an intensified ire.

**火火火火火火火火火**

In the Midsummer Court, the Firelord's children lounged elegantly before and beside the royal throne. Servants of the Crown stood unnoticeably on either side of the royal family, as they flapped palm leaves to aerate the humid atmosphere. The high servants of the Crown sat stiffly in the three levels of pews above and around the royal throne, their voices below whispers as they conferred political controversies.

Prince Zuko lazed beside his fiancé, Mai, her brown eyes masked with indifference, her face reduced of any amusement. His arm wrapped around her slim waist as he stared into oblivion, his face expressionless. His dark locks did not fall loose, as it usually did – instead, it was tied back into a low tail, leaving his golden circlet as the only interest upon his head. A colourless loincloth was fastened around his waist, contrasting sharply against his sun-kissed complexion. His neck was adorned with a golden necklace, stones of the bright lapis lazuli and turquoise jewel, encrusted within. Gold bounded his upper arms and wrists, holding the royal crest in respect to his rank.

Despondently, I was seated on Zuko's opposite, beside our wretched Lady, Aza. A pink berry was pinched between two fingers as I placed it into my mouth, savouring its sweet taste as I lolled in boredom. A cerise top held my breasts with the fabric of silk, it's assortment of stones making my necklace look worthless. A matching cerise skirt fell from my hips to the peak of my ankles, its fabric almost translucent with a thread beaded by exquisite gems. The only covering to modest my baring appearance was a crimson shawl which wrapped across my shoulders and fell over the scald at my waist.

"Some entertainment! Music? Dancers?" exclaimed Aza, a goblet of wine in hand as her piercing gaze rested onto me.

The paces of my emotions were rapid and unstable. My mind swam with the possibilities of yesterday's events. I had snapped at nearly every servant who came my way today, unable to keep my perplexing emotions at bay. Having Zei and Azula sit quite innocently across from me, made the burden much harder as Aza lifted the skirts of her dress and walked down to me.

"Katara," Aza crooned, as she came to a stop above me. She crouched to have her stare meet mine, as her soft voice dangerously breathed, "Katara, my _sweetest_ daughter. Would you dance for us?"

Refusing to meet her stare, I turned my head away from her in evident disrespect.

"Pl-"

Her request did not complete as I whipped my head back to her sternly, my eyes sharpening as I hissed, "No," in a refusal to submit to her demanding request.

In the cause of my disrespect, Aza's cool hand whipped sharply against my tender skin as I began to cringe away from her hardened expression. "You will dance when you're told, Katara," scolded Aza as she leaned closer to whisper, "Conquer the Firelord for me and I'll give you the husband you desire."

Without truly thinking, my gaze flashed to Zuko, his eyes still lost in boredom. I flicked my gaze back to Aza with a look of interest, as an immoral smirk quirked at my mouth.

The cool finger of Aza caressed against my chin as she smiled at my response and sighed, "Come…"

Slowly, I rose to a stance as I slipped out of my sandals and walked barefoot down to the court's stone ground. A bare hand against the skin of a djembe beat rhythmically, lagging behind the silky plucks of a pipa which changed into a vast arrangement of sounds, combining both instruments into an illusory sound.

My eyes lifted to Father as the shawl dropped from my shoulders. The sedated pace of my walk was entrancing, as I reclined onto the stone floor, my gaze holding onto Father's, but soon shifting to Zuko's. An impious smile fixed onto my face and I held his attention, my fingers enclosing over the shawls neck as I retrieved it into my grasp.

The hint of a tsungi horn joined the other instruments as my head rolled back, my legs sprawling open. I firmed my gaze on Zuko as his expressionless stare turned feral, a look I was familiar with. I spun gracefully with the interval of beats from the djembe. My brown ringlets dancing with me as I lifted the shawl, caressing it over my lips and against my hair as the shawl's tail slid through my open legs.

His lips parted as I tumbled onto all fours, my eyes holding that animal presence. I twirled and arched my back, lifting my hips as an arm stretched out, passing over my lips. The beats of the djembe fermented into a quicker pace as my hips rocked and my stomach rolled, the shawl lashing at my skin with the sudden and strong movements. I returned my gaze to his and lifted my arms over my head. My breaths hastened as my heart thudded viciously. My lips parted as I rested a hand at my hip and vanquished my body against the ardent tune.

In the center of the court, I could hear laughter and sighs as my hands lolled higher above my head and my eyes became heavily lidded, the movements of my hips quickening. Gyrating fast, my hair whipped at my bare skin as the quick notes of the flute danced with my movements. The intense flow of the tsungi horn prolonged as the djembe was hit repetitively, fuelling me with a lust and anger that purposed my dance. My breathing hitched as the brown ringlets of my hair beat against my exposed back, reminding me of a wrath to avenge yesterday's humiliation…to destroy and retrieve revenge upon an immoral prince. To dry the very remains of his life from the palms of my hands, to suffocate the essence of his living, to challenge his very desires with an unrequited tease, to -

A loud crack erupted within the room, deafening the music to silence as I came to an abrupt stop. The barrels of water in front of the royal throne burst open, teeming of running water which continued to move towards me as it puddled around my barefoot.

The aroused laughter and outbreaths of adoration silenced at the water's interruption. In curiosity, my gaze softened and I cocked my head in disbelief, my eyes widening as I muttered, "What in the world…"

**火火火火火火火火火**

**Author's Note:** This was a long chapter - almost 4,000 words. I hope you enjoyed, this is the introduction to the main plot…Katara and Zuko heat, with tons of complications. Review for more chapters, as well as a sneak peak at the next chapter.

Go to my profile to view a video link to the dance.


End file.
